


Queen Rowena

by Fangirlxwritesx67



Series: Queen Rowena [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/M, Feelings, Injury Recovery, Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxwritesx67/pseuds/Fangirlxwritesx67
Summary: a Supernatural medieval fantasy au love story between Rowena MacLeod and Sam Winchester
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Queen Rowena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Samwena Week





	1. Chapter 1

##  **_Chapter 1: Queen Rowena_ **

**_1600 words. Rating: T (implied battle, drinking wine, pining, feelings)_ **

Queen Rowena looked out the window and sighed. Her long red curls trailed over her shoulder, her fine hands resting softly on the stone windowsill. Still no sign of her returning knights. Her handmaid Gwen laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“M’lady,” was all she said.

“I want them back, now!” Rowena spun around, her green eyes flashing. “The messenger came last night to tell us they were victorious. Why is it taking them so long?” 

“If I may ask, my Queen, is it your Queensguard that concerns you, or the knight that leads them?” Gwen knew her mistress well and felt free to speak openly when she needed to.

Rowena took a deep breath, gazing out the window again in hope. 

“Samuel,” she murmured. 

“That’s what I thought. You have the messenger’s word that all is well and your knight is returning to you in safety. Now, my Queen, let us prepare for the feast.” 

Rowena let her handmaid lead her away from the window to be bathed and dressed. 

She was sitting at her dressing table, getting her hair braided and pinned, when a kitchen servant came to review the menu for the evening. She listened, distractedly. A whole roasted pig, numbers of chickens, potatoes, stews…she nodded her head in agreement, without suggesting a single change, before she dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand. 

Gwen was brushing red gloss onto her lips when they heard the sound of hoofbeats. Rowena rushed to the window and almost leaned out in anticipation before she remembered herself. She drew back. Gwen brought over a chair and Rowena settled herself down like the Queen she was. Still, her eager gaze never strayed from the courtyard.

She watched her Queensguard ride through the gate of her castle. Her eyes followed one knight in particular, the tallest one, who rode in front. His helmet was already off, his chestnut curls falling over his broad armored shoulders. His gaze fell unerringly on the window where she waited.

“For our Queen!” he shouted, raising the standard he carried. 

“Our Queen!” shouted the guard behind him. 

“Welcome home!” she called down from her window, waving regally. 

Rowena was grateful for her Queensguard and their work in protecting her kingdom, but the thing that mattered most was the sight of him. Her knight in shining armor, her Sam, was back. His hazel eyes rose to hers from across the courtyard. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she saw his smile.

She watched from the window as the men rode off to the barracks where they would bathe and dress before the feast tonight. When the last sight of them was gone, she stood up and returned to her dressing table. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling. She couldn’t help the way she felt every time she saw her favorite knight. Sam was an old friend from years ago, and now she trusted him as the head of her Queensguard and a member of her Council. 

How long had she been in love with him? She couldn’t say. She couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t loved him. The fondness of childhood had grown into something more, once they were adults. But they each had their roles. He was a Knight and she was the Queen. So she settled for friendship and pretended she didn’t want more. 

Rowena sat for a long time, lost in thought, before Gwen came up behind her and called her back to the present. “It is almost time for the feast to begin. Are you ready, my lady?” 

“Bring my crown, and then I will be,” Rowena commanded. Gwen obeyed, and Rowena watched in the mirror as she settled the ring of gold in her red curls. It was a simple circlet with the finest lace design that mirrored the lace on the bodice of her gown. She had chosen it with care to complete her outfit especially for this evening. 

She stood, and took one last look at herself. She was wearing a dark green and gold gown, laced across the front, with wide panels of brocade embroidery around her waist and sleeves and hem. Below her crown, her red curls tumbled in riotous beauty over her shoulders and down her back. Her neck and wrists were circled in gold, jewelry worked in intricate knotted patterns. Her right hand bore the signet ring of her rule. 

She turned with a swish of her skirts and held out her hand to her lady in waiting.  
“Let us go,” she murmured. 

Queen Rowena was seated for the feast at a long table at the head of the Great Hall. The others there were her advisors, her kinsmen, and a scholar or two. There was a chair behind her and to her left that was conspicuously empty, because she had not taken a husband. After this long, though, everyone was used to overlooking it. 

The servers came in with wine and bread and greens. The bards were playing light happy songs. Rowena paid it all no mind. She tapped her shapely nails on the table impatiently, taking distracted sips of her wine. Over and over her gaze darted to the doorway. 

Finally the heralds played. She sat up straighter as the doors swung open. Her Queensguard entered. Leading them, as always, was her favorite knight. 

Sam was dressed for the feast in elegant garments. His tunic hung perfectly off his broad shoulders, his breeches fitted to his long legs. His hair, brushed out, was glossy and dark. His eyes sought hers across the dining hall. 

Rowena stepped down from the dais to meet him. He held her standard aloft in his firm grasp as he knelt before her. She held out one hand and he lowered his head to kiss it.

“My Queen,” he murmured. 

Rowena raised Sam up with a firm grip of her small hand. When he stood beside her, tall and strong, she gave him a fond glance. He handed his banner to the Queensguard’s second in command who stood by his side. Servants stepped forward with trays of wine. 

Rowena raised her goblet to lead the room in a toast. “My Queensguard has returned! Let us celebrate!!” 

Sam tipped his wine towards her in silent homage before he was swept away by eager lords. 

Rowena settled back on her throne, watching with satisfaction as Sam was feted and toasted. He was pulled this way and that to tell the story of their latest battle. Again and again, his eyes found hers across the room. Above all the delightful clamor of the feasting hall, he looked only to her.

Finally, the minstrels struck up a dancing tune. Lord and ladies rose to fill the dance floor. The Queen remained on her throne, watching them all. It made her happy to see her people enjoying themselves. She would’ve joined them, would’ve loved to dance, but she had no partner. 

Then Sam appeared in front of her. He took a deep bow, chestnut hair sweeping his cheekbones. She leaned back, and waited with nervous anticipation to see what he would say. He held out his callused hand.

“My Queen,” he said, “In celebration of our victory, allow me.” 

The smile that curved her glossy lips lit her beautiful face. She stood up from her throne and walked around the table. She stepped gracefully down from the dais, holding out one delicate hand to slip her pale fingers into his warm grasp.

He pulled her onto the dance floor, and the music swelled around them as they moved into an easy rhythm with the music. The song changed and changed again. The familiar steps of the dance led them in patterns on the floor, squares and circles and vines. Time lost all meaning as they laughed and whirled around. 

The candles were burning low when Rowena finally pulled Sam off the dance floor. Hand in hand, they returned to the dais at the head of the room. Gwen was waiting there, and gave her a look of mingled disbelief and amusement. 

Rowena settled back on her throne and Sam stood by her side. She lifted her glass in one last toast: “To my Queensguard!” Her court understood that she was dismissing the feast, and many of them rose to leave. 

She turned to Sam, by her side. He lifted his glass with a smile on his face.  
“To my Queen.”

She smiled, and drank with him, and allowed him to lead her back onto the dance floor. This time, they were the only ones there. The music was slower, gentler,. The few people in the room were mostly servants cleaning up. There might be gossip tomorrow, she knew, but she didn’t care. Sam was back and they were together and that was all that mattered. 

Queen Rowena melted into the arms of her knight. He held her close as they stepped and spun on the dance floor. Eventually, the music fell silent as the minstrels quit playing. The moon had risen and the candles burned down, before they pulled reluctantly from one another’s arms. 

Without releasing Rowena’s hands, Sam knelt on floor of the empty great hall. He lifted her fingers to his mouth and kissed them. His lips were warm, and lingered longer than necessary. His touch was gentle, making the polite gesture suddenly intimate. 

He let her hands go slowly, unwillingly. She traced light fingers over his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. 

Rowena’s throat choked with unspoken words. So many things she wanted to say, so much she wanted. But she was the Queen. They were not alone, and she didn’t trust her heart. 

“My Sam,” was all she whispered before she finally turned to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

##  **_Chapter 2: Comfort_** ** _  
_**

**_1400 words. Rating: T (implied battle, non-graphic injury, worry, feelings)_ **

Queen Rowena paced restlessly in her room, going every few minutes to check the window. Gwen stayed with her, trying to calm her, but the queen would have none of it.

Her Queensguard had ridden out at dawn to deal with a creature attacking one of the outlying towns. It hardly seemed a serious threat; she had assumed that they could deal with it and be back before dinner. But it seemed she had been wrong. The sky had grown dark and the full moon had risen and still, they had not returned. 

Finally, she heard the sound of horse hooves coming through the gate. Rowena rushed to the window, expecting to see Sam leading her guard. Instead, in the moonlight, she saw a stretcher. 

She let out a strangled cry and turned to the door. Gwen hurried after her, their hems trailing over the stone, as they spun down the staircase. Rowena should’ve waited. It was the proper thing for a queen to do, but she didn’t care. She rushed straight into the courtyard. 

Sam struggled to sit up when he saw her. His breastplate was off and linen banded his ribs and thigh. In the flickering torch light, his handsome face was drawn with pain. His voice was rough as he greeted her, “My Queen.”

Rowena sank to her knees in the dust of the courtyard, not caring for the skirts of her dark navy gown. She lifted one hand to cup his face. 

“Don’t worry, my Queen,” he answered again, sliding his hand up to cover her fingers with his. “It’s not that bad.” 

Rowena looked up at the second in command, holding one corner of the stretcher. He told her the truth. 

“Your knight led us all in the attack on the monster. For his trouble, he caught the swipe of its paw. We were lucky that the claws only caught his thigh, not his torso, but it tossed him in the air. He has deep wounds, as well as several broken ribs. He will be fine, but he needs the slashes dressed to prevent infection, and he will need to rest for a few weeks.” 

Rowena straightened, shaking the dust from her gown. “Then he will be cared for here. I have the best surgeon in the whole kingdom, the most nourishing food, the most attentive servants. Here, he will heal.”

“The rest of you,” she commanded her assembled Queensguard, “Thank you for your service today. Go back to your barracks. I will have servants bring you food, and tomorrow you may rest.” 

She turned and spoke, her voice softer but her words no less urgent. “Gwen, send for the surgeon, prepare a room.” Her handmaid nodded and hurried off to direct the household servants. Several of them stepped forward, ready to take the stretcher, but Sam brushed them away. 

Sam beckoned for his second in command, who helped him stand. He gasped as he put both feet on the ground, but set his jaw firmly. His suffering caught Rowena like a blow in the stomach. 

“I can walk,” he ground out between gritted teeth. Together, the two men made their way out of the courtyard and into the shadows of the castle. 

Rowena watched until they disappeared into the darkness inside. Seeing Sam in pain twisted her stomach and put a weight on her heart. Concern tightened her chest, making it hard to catch her breath. She clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms, to keep herself from giving in to tears. 

Rowena was relieved to see Gwen hurrying back to her side. “My Queen, I have sent for the surgeon. He is in good hands.” She stepped closer, lowering her voice so only Rowena could hear. “I know you are worried but there is nothing more you can do for him tonight. Rest now, before the sun rises. Your people will need you tomorrow.”

Rowena nodded. She followed Gwen upstairs and allowed herself to be undressed before tumbling into bed.

For Rowena, the next morning was full of the usual court business, of councils and petitions. She found herself unable to give them her usual close attention, for her mind was consumed with thoughts of Sam. She knew, if something was wrong, that she would be told. That didn’t keep her from worrying constantly.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky before she could slip away to check on her favorite knight. He had been put in a bedroom that was normally reserved for visiting lords, several steps up from his military quarters in the barracks. He was resting on the bed, shirtless, his ribs wrapped with clean bandages from the surgeon’s visit.

At the sight of her, he sat up, then winced and drew a ragged breath. “My Queen,” he managed to choke out, trying to stand.

“No, my knight, stay there,” she commanded quickly. “You are wounded, and must rest.” He fell gratefully back against the pillows, breathing hard. 

She settled into a chair by the bed. Up close, she could see that his wounds were more serious than she had been told. Angry red scratches that marred his toned arms. Bruises crept up over the bandages on his ribs. She didn’t even want to consider the wounds on his thigh. 

“I think your comrades underestimated the extent of your injuries, did they not?” she asked. “You’ve never been seriously wounded before.” 

“I told them,” Sam answered, “I didn’t want you to worry.” He reached out for her instinctively, and she slipped her hand into his.

“I will always worry about you, my knight,” she answered, a soft smile curling her lips. For a long moment they sat still that way, hand in hand, not speaking. 

Finally, Rowena sat back. “Sir Samuel,” she tried to make her voice imperious to cover up the tremor of concern, “I command you, as your queen: never get hurt again.”

Sam tried to laugh, and then winced. When he caught his breath, he smiled at her fondly. He laced his fingers in with hers and pulled her hand close, resting it against his chest. 

Rowena sucked in a hard breath. Just feeling him so close, his skin warm under her touch, made her heart beat fast and her head feel light. 

“How are you?” she asked, her voice low. 

“I’m well enough,” he answered. “Better when you’re here.” He let her fingers drop and reached up towards her pale freckled cheek. She tipped her face, leaning into his touch. She felt as if his calloused fingers left sparks where they trailed over her skin. She moved closer and her mouth softened. She had so many things to say, so many questions, but she couldn’t find the words to express a single one. 

Sam looked at her for a long moment, his hazel eyes bright and hot. She felt like he knew every question in her heart. His hand slipped around to cup the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. 

Sam pulled her even closer and she bent down over him. Her red curls grazed his cheeks as she lowered her face to his. He tilted his chin up and their mouths met in a kiss. 

Their first kiss was gentle and close. It was everything Rowena had dreamed of, longed for, all those years. 

Sam reached out with his other hand to span her waist and pulled her in against his body. Their second kiss was soft and hot, and every kiss that followed only deepened. 

Rowena pulled away finally when they were both breathing hard. She could feel that her cheeks were flushed. She had wanted this for so long, and could hardly believe that after all this time, she was finally kissing Sam. 

She bent down to kiss him again, just to make sure. He grabbed for her so hungrily that a sob rose in her throat, unbidden. Why had she ever doubted him? Why had this taken so long? 

“If I could heal you,” Rowena murmured.

“I know,” Sam answered, “You would. But I’d be hurt a thousand times over to have you kiss me like that some more.”

“You don’t have to be hurt for me to kiss you,” she whispered, as their lips found one another again. 


	3. Chapter 3

##  **_Chapter 3: Casting_ **

**_1900 words. Rating: T (witchcraft, feelings, pining, a late night surprise visitor, lots of things implied, nothing explicit)_ **

Queen Rowena knew better than to cast a Love Spell; there were too many possible ways for it to go wrong. 

For one thing, she knew that love should be given freely, not manipulated and coerced in any way. For another, she had learned the hard way that sometimes a binding spell could end up with you bound to the wrong thing or person. Finally, she believed that the practice of magic was not meant to manipulate the world around, but to bring the witch into harmony with the greater good and intention of the universe. 

She wondered, though, if the universe was up to something, given everything that had happened with her favorite knight, Samuel. 

She was almost thirty, long past the age that most queens picked a partner. The advisors of her Councilroom, many of whom had served her father before her, never pressured her. Still she knew that her time was limited if she planned to put an heir on the throne after her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the idea of marriage, but had never met anyone who made it seem worthwhile. 

Sam was something different. The two of them had grown up side by side, playing in the palace courtyard together. His father was the armorer, but he had dreams of being a knight, so when he turned twelve, he moved away to be trained by one of the kingdom’s lords. 

Rowena, during her teen years, was absorbed in everything involved in becoming queen. She was barely twenty when she lost her beloved father and ascended the throne of her kingdom. She hadn’t thought much about her childhood friend until one summer day when she swore in the newest members of her Queensguard. Sam was no longer the boy she remembered playing with. He had grown tall and strong, but there was no mistaking those hazel eyes. She saw instantly by his smile that he remembered her too.

She knew she couldn’t be impartial, so when her last Captain of the Queensguard announced that he would be retiring, she had no role in choosing his successor. Her Council, and the Guard themselves, were united in naming Sam for the role.

As queen, she performed the ceremony commissioning Sam into his new role. That day, he knelt before her and kissed her hand. It was the first time she had touched him since they were children, and the warmth of his lips on her skin felt like a jolt of lightning all the way through her body.

In the years since then, the two of them had worked closely together in keeping the kingdom safe. Their childhood friendship grew into an adult partnership. Rowena commanded, and Sam obeyed, trusting that she knew best for her kingdom. She could rest assured that, with him helming her Guard, her people would be safe. 

Rowena knew she was lucky to have a knight like Sam to rely on. But part of her always longed for more. She couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t in love with him. She kept it secret because she didn’t trust her heart, because she didn’t feel free to pursue her own wishes. She was raised to put duty before desire, to think of her kingdom and her people before herself.

She had always assumed that her eventual marriage would be a strategic match, to secure her kingdom and provide an heir. She never dreamed that she could find a partner already there by her side. She was also afraid to ruin what she had with Sam; both their professional roles and personal relationship were very important. If she was wrong, if he did not share her feelings, she was risking something precious.

Things had changed between them, though, very recently. Their friendship had finally bloomed into something else. At the last feast she had thrown, she had danced the night away in his arms. For the first time, she had allowed herself to hope that maybe he shared some of her feelings.

After that, he was injured and had spent two weeks convalescing in the castle. During those weeks, Rowena’s fragile hope had grown into surety that Sam’s feelings for her were more serious and not at all platonic.

They had kissed, not just once, but time after time. They had shared meals, and walks in the gardens, and quiet nights in front of the fireplace reading and talking about things both important and inconsequential. Being around him every day, seeing him, had given time for their love to flourish.

Sam had always been Rowena’s knight in shining armor but now, she was sure, he was also the love of her life. Their years of friendship and working partnership gave them a solid foundation of mutual trust. But now, there was more. Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed when she saw him. Her laughter was freer. His smile when they were together, the tender look in his eyes, told her that he felt it too. 

After two weeks, two blissful weeks, the surgeon declared that Sam’s wounds were healed to the point that infection was no longer a grave danger. Sam, ever dutiful, had announced that he would be returning henceforth to his men in the barracks. 

Rowena hadn’t realized, until that moment, how much she had come to rely on having him always at hand. She had allowed herself to forget that he had no reason to remain so close by her side. He had stayed in her care to recover, and now he was well enough to resume his duties. She was relieved that he had healed well, but she hated to see him go.

The next day, her castle seemed strangely empty. Everyone was still there - her advisors, her lords and ladies, her servants, even her handmaid Gwen. Only one person was missing: Sam. Everywhere she turned, she seemed to see his shadow. She felt his absence like a heavy hollow ache in her chest.

That night, Rowena cleared her altar for the New Moon. This was a time for setting intentions, but her mind felt so cluttered, she hardly knew which direction to turn. There was a steady beat of longing in her heart and soul that spoke only one name: Sam. But she knew better than to cast a love spell. 

For the New Moon, Rowena kept her altar simple, all white candles and selenite and salt. She set an intention to welcome the guidance of the universe, to keep a pure and unselfish heart, and stay open to the greater good. 

For the next two weeks, not a night went by that Rowena didn’t revisit that altar and that intention, frequently lighting the white candles again. Not a night went by that she didn’t miss her favorite knight, Sam, and the time they spent together. She kept finding things she wanted to show him, sights and stories she longed to share. She realized how much she had come to rely on his advice, and missed not only his words but his voice.

They saw one another, of course. She reviewed her Queensguard on a regular basis. He was there when her Council met to discuss matters of defense. Once or twice he even attended dinner in the Great Hall as a guest of one lord or another. But other people were around, and they could only exchange glances, none of the secret touches or sweet kisses they had enjoyed when he was recuperating in her castle.

Only once did they steal just a moment, after a Council meeting, when Sam managed to be the last to leave. Kissing her hand was the correct protocol, but the way he did it was not proper at all. For a long moment, Rowena just looked at his hand as it lingered around hers. Then she raised her eyes to his face and saw undisguised longing that matched the desire in her heart.

The Full Moon was the time to release the intentions that had been set at the New Moon. Rowena tried to focus on what she had chosen then, to trust in the universe for the greater good. But she could only think of one thing, one face, one pair of hazel eyes. 

Usually during this spell, she would write wishes on the leaves of the bay tree that grew in her courtyard before she burned them, releasing them to the universe. This Full Moon, she couldn’t think of what to write, couldn’t find any way to put her heart into words, so she burned them blank.

The candles burned down as Rowena sat before her altar. She had already changed from her gown to a simple sleeping robe. She was wearing an undyed linen tunic, without sleeves, under a long vest of black and gold. Both ended just below her knees. Her face was washed, her hair undone.

She was expecting Gwen to come in one more time before she went to sleep. Her handmaid slipped into the room with a teasing smile on her face.

“My lady, you have a guest.”

“A guest? I am not fit to receive anyone,” Rowena answered sharply. 

Gwen’s smile grew wider. “Oh, on the contrary. I think you’ve never been more ready.”

A firm knock sounded at the door. Gwen tossed a saucy look over her shoulder as she went to answer. She opened it and there was… Sam.

“My Queen,” he asked softly. “May I come in?”

“Of course, Samuel.“ She stepped back to let him in. Gwen slipped silently out as he pushed the door softly shut. Rowena felt surprise and excitement speed her pulse. “What brings you here?” 

“You, Rowena, only you.” He held out his hands and she fell into his embrace. She was mindful of his still-healing injuries but he pulled her close. He tipped her face up with one big hand, pressing his lips against hers, over and over. Her mouth dropped open as his tongue lapped in hungrily. 

“I can’t sleep for thinking about you,” he murmured between kisses. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but-”

“Oh, no,” Rowena answered, throwing her arms around his neck. “You’re not wrong. You’ve never been more right.” 

Sam’s eye fell eventually on the candles, flickering on Rowena’s altar. “Did you do a spell to call me here?” he teased.

She was quick to protest. “No! I would never.”

His lips turned up in a smile, pushing dimples into his cheeks. “I know that. I came here, my Queen, of my own free will. I came here for you. So may I-?” He kept her close as one hand strayed to the laces fastening her vest. 

His eyes met hers and she nodded, too nervous to speak, unsure what to say. It only took moments until Sam had her stripped to her linen tunic. It was an undergarment, meant for sleeping, and the thin cloth clung to all her curves. 

Rowena stood straight, small and proud. The light of the full moon through the window illuminated her pale skin and beautiful face. Sam held out his hand and she took it, trusting him absolutely. 

He led her to the bed and she laid back against the pillows. Her red curls tangled against the fine cloth. He stretched out alongside her.

“Are you sure you did not cast a spell for this?” he murmured.

“No, we made this magic ourselves,” she answered. “Sam…” And his name was the only thing she said for a very long time that night.  
…


	4. Chapter 4

##  **_Interlude: Confidence_ **

**_1000 words. Rating: E (explicit sex, oral sex, sex, smut.) This chapter does not advance the plot and is for smutting purposes only.  
_ **

Queen Rowena’s hair spilled in tangled curls over her pillow cases. Sam stretched out next to her, resting on one arm while using his other hand to undo the front of her sleeping tunic. 

“Are you sure you did not cast a spell for this?” he murmured as he finished undoing the laces in the front of her tunic. He lowered his mouth to the rise of her pale high breasts and kissed them reverently. 

She gasped, and pressed up into his touch. Her hands slid over his shoulders, pulling him close. He lifted his lips to hers and she kissed him deeply, hungrily. When she finally pulled away, she answered. 

“No, we made this magic ourselves,” she murmured, low and breathless, before his mouth closed on hers again.

Sam’s hand strayed slowly lower, to the hem of her tunic. He gently stroked her knee and then slid his hand up her thigh, pushing her tunic higher. The touch of his fingers made her skin tingle and heat pool between her legs.

He rose to his knees as his hands explored higher, cupping the curve of her hips and the dip of her waist. She sat up on her knees so he could pull the tunic off entirely. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders and breasts. She shivered just a little in the cool wash of night air.

Sam slipped a hand around the back of her neck, tangling in her hair and pulling her close for another long, searching kiss. Her hands slipped over his shoulders, tugging on the laces at the back of his tunic. She could feel him smile against her lips before he sat back and stripped his garment off. 

The full moon shone in the window, illuminating their bare skin. He was lean and toned, so long, and scarred from battle. His eyes raked over her body eagerly, taking in every inch of her. Even completely naked, she felt comfortable under his searching gaze. 

She had been in bed with men before, but never one she trusted like Sam. No one had ever looked at her like he was looking right now, adoration shining in his eyes. His hands followed his gaze, ghosting down over her sides with the lightest touch until they settled around her waist. He tightened his grip around her hips, lifting and pushing her carefully until she was sprawled back on the pillows again.

He knelt between her legs and looked at up at her hungrily. Then he lowered his mouth, turning his face to one side and then another to kiss her hips in turn, right where his thumbs held her down. At the press of his lips on her sensitive skin, Rowena gasped. He let go of her hips and pushed her legs apart before sliding two fingers against her slit, dragging through the slickness gathering there. Finally he lowered his mouth to her, where she was warm and wide open for him, and began to pleasure her. 

“Sam,” she cried out in shock and delight. No one she had ever been with had worshipped her like this. Her entire world seemed to narrow to his mouth on her, to where he was working her over with his lips and tongue and, oh, gods, his hands. 

She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him close, holding him just where she wanted him. She heard herself whimpering, little cries and moans falling from her lips. She wasn’t a bit ashamed, not while he was making her feel so good. For long minutes, she rode the wave of delight higher and higher, arching her back to get more of his touch. Finally she pressed back her head and groaned as she reached her release.

Sam lowered his head and planted little soft kisses on the insides of her trembling thighs. He caressed her hips and pushed his hands under her to cup the curve of her ass until she spoke again.

“I need you,” she said breathlessly. “Inside of me. Now.” He slipped off his breeches as he slid up next to her, resting on one elbow. She rolled over to face him, reaching for him eagerly. He pulled her against him with his hand splayed on the small of her back. 

“My queen,” he murmured. “Look at me.” She lifted her gaze to meet his, and saw wonder and worship on his face. His eyes never left hers as he pressed into her. She rocked her hips, trying to ease the stretch and burn of him. She curled one leg up and around his waist, hooked over his ass to hold him close.

Her breath came in short hard pants as he began to thrust. She could feel every dragging movement, so intensely that she could hardly stand it. The pressure and fullness of him was perfect. She closed her eyes and gave in to pure overwhelming sensation. 

In no time at all she was curled against Sam, muffling her cries in his shoulder as she clenched around him. He moaned her name against her neck as he let go deep inside of her.

The next thing she knew, he was thumbing tears off her cheeks. When had she started to cry? She raised her eyes to meet his and saw only love. This was Sam, her Sam, the one she had known and loved all her life. Her eyes welled up again. Her heart was too full to speak. He covered her face and neck and lips with kisses. This was all she had ever wanted, the secret desire her heart didn’t dare to speak: to be his, like this, forever. 

The candles on the altar burned down into puddles of wax, and eventually flickered out. The Full Moon was enough light for the lovers as they explored one another, pleasured one another, lost and found one another in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

##  **_Chapter 4: Courage_ **

**_1900 words. Rating T (feelings, pining, SO MANY feels, implied secret trysts but nothing explicit)  
…_ **

Queen Rowena could command anything - except true love. Life and death were at her fingertips. She could send her Queensguard into battle with a word. She was responsible for the rule and safety of her entire kingdom.

But she couldn’t command her own heart. Her love for Sam had taken her by surprise, but at the same time, felt like the most natural thing in the world.

So far, though, their love had remained hidden. It was a secret thing they shared in nighttime visits. Her handmaid Gwen knew. Surely others had guessed, from the way she was distracted in his presence, the way she flushed when he looked at her, and how his fingers lingered on the most casual touches. 

She was his Queen. She could command him to do anything. But she could not - did not want to - command love. She wanted him to want her all on his own. She dreamed of him coming to her, of his own free will, and not keeping it secret any longer.

She was still caught off guard when Sam finally appeared before her in court, alone, and was all protocol. Everyone else could pretend that their nights of passion never existed. He knelt and kissed her hand.

“Are you well, my Knight?” she asked, hoping the formality of the words would cover the tremor of longing in her voice. 

“I am well,” he answered. “But I have a favor to ask of you, my Queen.”

She nodded, unable to speak.

“Will you come riding with me, before sunset tomorrow? I have something I need to show you.”

“Yes.” Her answer was quick and sure. She lowered her voice so only he could hear. “Anything for you.” 

He lifted his gaze to hers. His hazel eyes were eager and bright. His fingers laced into hers, strong and comforting. Before her entire court, he brought her hand to his lips again. But he turned his grasp, imperceptibly, so his kiss landed on her wrist. Her pulse raced under his touch. It was a surprisingly bold and intimate gesture.

Her answer caught in her throat. Finally she choked out the words, “Tomorrow, then.” 

The next day seemed one of the longest days of Rowena’s life. She found it almost impossible to concentrate on the tasks of the day. She couldn’t eat, she couldn’t write, all her thoughts were of one thing and one thing only: Sam. 

Her faithful handmaid Gwen took pity on her and suggested she retire to her chambers. There, Rowena found a plate of food, olives and cheese and bits of bread. She picked listlessly at her food, not tasting anything, until Gwen appeared, carrying a pot of steaming hot tea. Rowena drank the offered mug gratefully, distractedly. 

“My lady?” Gwen asked, less a question than an invitation to talk. Rowena did not know what to say. She had no secrets from her handmaiden, but didn’t trust herself to put words to her tangled wishes and emotions.

“Do you doubt him?” Gwen continued, softly.

Rowena shook her head quickly.

“Do you doubt yourself?” 

Rowena was slower, but shook her head again. 

“Then what is there to lose? Let me get you ready to meet your knight.“

Gwen stepped to her wardrobe and swung open the door to reveal an outfit she had never seen. It was deep red, with a simple bodice and long skirt. Wide panels of embroidery banded the neck, sleeves, and hem. It would be too plain for a court appearance, but it was perfect for riding. 

“Will this work for your evening with Sam?” Gwen asked, a teasing gleam in her eyes. 

Rowena nodded, both pleased and surprised. “Where did you get this? Already made?” 

“I know you, my lady. I see the way he looks at you, the way you want him. He’s a thoughtful man. I knew he would have something planned.” 

“Thank you,” Rowena said to her handmaid gratefully. She submitted patiently to letting Gwen dress her, while her mind wandered. 

“What if I’ve misunderstood Sam entirely? What if he only wants to discuss matters of policy?” She paced nervously. Her fingers tangled in her skirts, crinkling the fabric. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was a Queen. She feared nothing. So why was her heart so tremulous now? 

Words spilled from her lips in a worried tone as she stepped to the window. She leaned her face against the cool stone and took a few deep breaths. Finally she spun around. 

“What if I am wrong, about Sam, about everything?”

Gwen smiled patiently. “Do you really think that, my lady? Truly?” She lowered her voice. “You’ve had other lovers but never a man who loves you like Sam. Never one that you love the way you love him. The two of you have something more, something special. After all these years, and the nights you spent together, will you still question his heart?”

Rowena shook her head, blushing. 

“That’s what I thought,” Gwen soothed her with skilled hands in her hair. “You know Sam, you trust him. And anyone can see the way he looks at you is something special.“ She handed Rowena a fresh mug of tea and fixed her hair, murmuring assurances all the while.

Rowena sat silently, engulfed in worry and self doubt. Then she heard Sam speak outside her door.

“My Queen?” he asked. That was all he needed to say. Just hearing his voice, she relaxed. With him, she felt safe. She knew that whatever he had planned would be wonderful.

She followed him into the courtyard, where her groom held the bridle of two horses. One was her favorite horse, and Sam had chosen a mount. She was grateful then for the outfit Gwen had prepared. She was already an experienced rider and this outfit helped her feel both comfortable and in control.

Sam set an easy pace and she rode out behind him to the cliffs near her castle where the land met the sea. She slipped off her horse and stood, watching the sun sink down over the bay.

Sam tethered the horses to a tree before stepping close to Rowena. He reached out towards her and she leaned against him, enjoying the way she seemed to fit perfectly against his side. He draped one arm over her, and she relaxed into his touch. His hand slipped down her arm, to her wrist, and their fingers laced together. Side by side, they stood close in the golden light of late afternoon. 

For a long time, the two of them had no words. Nothing needed to be said. Finally, Sam spoke. 

“Rowena, you have always been the light of my life. When I was a child, I grew accustomed to you. I took your beauty for granted. It wasn’t until life led me away that I realized how fortunate I had been, growing up by your side. 

He took a deep breath, his broad shoulders heaving. His neck flexed as he swallowed, hard, before he could speak again.

“When I came back to the castle, you were already Queen. As the most junior member of the Queensguard, I thought you would never notice me. Week after week, year after year, I watched you. I missed the girl I had grown up with, and I longed for the woman you had become.

“This spot wasn’t far from either the knight who trained me, or the barracks. This spot became my refuge. When everything seemed impossible, I came here. I watched the light change over the water day in and day out. 

Tears shone in his hazel eyes and he swiped the back of his hand across his handsome face.

“When I see you, my beauty, my queen, you outshine all other light.”

He sank to his knees before her. A fond smile crossed his face, and his dimples appeared. Rowena drew in a sharp breath. She always did love his dimples.

“As Queen, you have the right to choose your consort. Which is why I’ve brought you here. Away from the court, away from the burden of should and must. I know I don’t deserve to ask. But I have to try, for you.

“You want me as much as I want you, yes?” 

Rowena’s heart was too full to speak. But she did not have to think twice about what her answer would be. She slipped both hands into his. That was all he needed. 

“I’m asking you, Rowena, to marry me. Be mine. I don’t care about a title or a throne. I just want to love you. 

His eyes were locked on hers, and she could not look away. The trust and care in his gaze was overwhelming. 

“You’re my oldest friend, my most trusted partner, and the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever met. I know you deserve everything and I can’t promise to give it to you. But I will give you my all.

“Rowena, my queen, let me be yours.”

Nothing in her life had ever prepared Rowena for this. She hadn’t anticipated love, hadn’t expected to find it here, in her oldest friend.

His question caught her by surprise. On one hand, things between them had developed so quickly. On the other hand, their trust and companionship had developed over a lifetime. 

Rowena couldn’t deny her heart, the way it leapt at his voice and settled in his presence. Her body, too, responded to his touch, eagerly recalling the pleasure they discovered together. 

This wasn’t anything she had planned but everything she had ever wanted. SHe had already found the deepest desires of her heart in the man at her side.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Sam understood her wordless answer. 

He stood up, and held out his arms. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she leaned into his embrace, letting him wrap his strong arms around her. She leaned into the shelter of his body. He was warm and solid, one of the dependable constants of her life. Somehow, he was more - Sam was hers. 

She couldn’t find words to express everything in her heart. But she could say this much. “Yes, Sam, always for you, yes.”

“Yes?” he asked, just once. 

She lifted her chin as his hands reached to cup her face. A grateful sob escaped her throat before his lips closed on hers. They had kissed, many times before, but never like this. Never had their kisses held so much promise. Never had their silence spoken so loudly. 

Finally they pulled apart, for a moment. Rowena stood next to Sam, letting the wind lift her skirts and tangle her hair. 

“We will have to plan a coronation and a wedding.” She turned to him again. She felt a smile cross her face, a wide true smile that pushed her cheeks up and crinkled her eyes. 

Sam chuckled before he turned and lowered his face to hers again. His mouth closed over her dark lips. The two of them were lost entirely in one another. 

Golden light sparkled over the water and shone in the air. The sun dipped into the sea, but neither of them spoke. They were too busy enjoying the moment, wrapped in one another’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

##  **_Chapter 5: Celebration_ **

**_2500 words. Rating T (feelings, implied smut, wedding, passing mention of non-character death, alcohol)_ **

Queen Rowena fell in love with her knight Sam over a lifetime, and agreed to marry him in an instant. Planning a coronation and a wedding, however, took longer than a month. 

Through the weeks, her betrothed Sam remained by her side. By day, he commanded her Queensguard and sat on her Council, performing all the duties of his role. By night, he came to her bed and they spent hours exploring, enjoying one another’s bodies. 

But not the night before their wedding. This night, by custom, they spent apart. Rowena hardly slept, so accustomed she was to his presence and the warmth of his body beside her. 

She was awake and excited before the sun rose. She rolled over and parted the drapes on her bed to watch the dawn creep up over the horizon. The sunrise was brilliant, all pink and gold, illuminating the stone of her castle.

Her heart was light, her mind clear. Today marked the start of something new for her, both as a woman and a Queen. Today she would crown a Prince and marry him. She greeted the day eagerly, for everything it would hold. She smiled, a secret smile, looking forward to the moment that night when she would bring Sam to her bed as her husband.

Her handmaid Gwen stepped into the room, carrying a tray with tea, bread and fruit. “My queen?” she asked softly.

Rowena sat straight up, pushing the covers aside. Her hair was tousled, her face flushed, but her smile was wide. “Look, it’s a sunny day, just as I hoped.”

Gwen smiled too. “The sun is smiling on your choice. Even the earth wants to celebrate with you today.”

Rowena sat at her dressing table and submitted to her handmaid’s care. She was dressed in the finest clothing she had ever worn. The outer vest was entirely covered in embroidered flowers and gold brocade, from her bodice to her hem. Underneath, her gown was made of silky thin white fabric. More bands of gold needlework adorned her wrists. 

She sat patiently at her dressing table as Gween braided and curled her long hair into red gold perfection. Her fingers were painted and her face was polished. She knew Sam loved her no matter how she looked, had loved her since she was a little girl running through the castle barefoot and wild haired, but she wanted to look her very best.

FInally, Gwen held up the crown she had saved for the occasion. It was one Rowena had never worn; the one her mother wore when she married her father. Rowena missed them both, especially on this most important day of her life. The crown was her way to remember and honor them. She lifted it carefully and looked in the mirror as she settled it on her head. She drew in a deep breath. It fit perfectly. 

Rowena stepped away from her dressing table to her altar, where she lit one white candle, then watched it burn for a moment. The flame was tall and bright, a sign of success and good fortune. She gathered herself up and turned to go. Gwen was by her side, as she had always been. 

Rowena smiled at her faithful handmaid.. “Thank you,” she said softly. “I don’t know if I would be marrying Sam today if not for your unfailing support.”

“My lady,” she answered with a laugh. “You certainly took your time. But I’m so happy for you now.”

They walked hand in hand down the curved stairs of the tower and into the Great Hall. There, both Rowena’s Council and her Queensguard were arrayed in ranks. She ascended the dais all on her own. For the first time in her life, the throne for a Queen’s Consort had been pulled forward side by side with her own.

Sam was waiting, kneeling below the dais. He was dressed, not in armor, but in the fine garments of a Prince. She stepped toward him and reached for his hand. He placed a lingering kiss on her fingers. His smile as he looked at her was like the sun rising all over again. 

Rowena turned to her most trusted councilor, a man who had served her father before her and guided her reign. In his hands he held a wooden box with a simple golden circlet, peaked in front like a visor. It was not the crown of a king or of a consort but of a knight, a man experienced in battle. She had commissioned it especially for Sam.

She placed the crown on his head as he knelt before her. For long moments, their eyes spoke volumes of trust and love while her fingers lingered in his hair. Then she reached for his hand and drew him to his feet. 

The two of them stood hand in hand, side by side on the dais as she proclaimed, “Samuel, Knight of the Realm, is henceforth a Prince of the Crown. He rules at my side. His words are my words and his wish is my command.”

One by one her Council performed a court bow. Then the Queensguard knelt in perfect military formation, armored knees hitting stone. Not a one, from councilors to knights, hesitated to welcome Sam as a Prince and equal to their Queen. 

Queen Rowena looked up at Sam, her tall handsome Prince, with pride. He smiled, his gaze alight with such passionate love that she felt tears spring to her eyes. He lowered his mouth and kissed her openly for the first time in their Great Hall. A cheer started in the Guard and rolled through the Council. Queen Rowena smiled in the arms of her Prince. The confidence of her people, affirming her choice, meant the world to her. 

In time her Queensguard began to move, marching out of the Great Hall in pairs. Her Council followed, making their way into the courtyard. Finally, Rowena and Sam walked out into the sunlight, hand in hand. On every side, they were thronged with people, filling the air with their cheers. These were her people, she was their Queen, and this was her happiest day. She absorbed the wave of their affection and attention as she and Sam walked by.

Finally they came to a tree, the oldest one in her castle. Its roots grew within the walls but its branches reached over towards the sea. It was the most lasting thing Rowena had ever known. It seemed the perfect spot for her to pledge her vows to Sam. 

Underneath the verdant shelter of the tree’s branches waited Rowena’s oldest councilor, the one who had helped her crown Sam a Prince. One either side of him stood Gwen, her handmaid and closest friend, and the Queensguard’s second in command, whom Sam trusted with his life. 

Hand in hand, Rowena stood with Sam. Finally the Councilor raised his hands and the gathered people fell silent. 

“My Queen, Rowena,” he said with paternal care. “It is your intention to bind yourself today to this man?”

Her breath was quick, her knees shaking with excitement. She could hardly believe such utter bliss was hers. She paused for just a moment, trying to take it all in, before she answered without hesitation, “Yes.”

“And Samuel, a Knight of the Queensguard, now a Prince of the Realm, you intend to bind yourself to our Queen?” 

He looked at her softly, earnestly. When he spoke, his voice was true. “Yes.”

Sam and Rowena turned to face one another. They clasped one another’s right hands between them. Sam’s fingers easily encircled her wrist. She could feel her pulse racing under his gentle touch. 

“Then,” said their officiant. “Be bound to one another.”

Gwen was the first to step forward. She had ribbons in her hands, which she tied over their hands and wrists. The second in command of the Queensguard followed, with lengths of leather. Finally, the officiant wrapped a cord over the other bindings, and knotted it.

“Do you have vows with which to promise yourselves?” 

Rowena’s heart was pounding, her chest heaving. Her entire body trembled with eagerness. Then she looked into Sam’s eyes. She saw love and assurance in the gaze of her oldest friend. He nodded, and she drew a deep breath. Her voice was even when she spoke.

“You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But as we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. “

He answered earnestly, “You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in the ways which you need.“

Rowena whispered the next words, an intimate promise: “I pledge to you that your name will be the one I cry in the night.”

Sam replied, “Your eyes will be the ones that make me smile in the morning. I’ll give you the first sip of my drink and the first bite from my plate.“

In that moment, Rowena saw only Sam. The castle and the crowds faded away. She felt as if the two of them were alone together before the tree, hand in hand under the sun. This was their day, their love.

The officiant spoke again and the world came back into focus. “Do you take this man to be your consort, and consent to bind yourself to him for life?”

“Yes,” Rowena breathed.

“And do you consent to serve this woman and bind yourself to her for life?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Yes, always yes, for you.” 

“Sam.“ She raised her voice for everyone to hear. These were the most important words she would ever speak. “You will be my living and my dying. I pledge myself equally to your care.”

He answered once more,“You will be my living and my dying. I pledge myself always to your care.”

Their lips met to seal their promise. Their right hands were fasted together but Sam’s left hand found her face and she leaned into his touch. 

Rowena heard the cheers of her court as she met the kiss of her new husband. She had chosen him to reign by her side. And he had chosen her, from the moment they had met. 

The officiant directed them to grasp their binding ties and pull their hands apart, tying the ribbon and leather and cord into a knot. Gwen stepped forward and took it from them.

Hand in hand, side by side, Rowena and Sam turned to face their kingdom. The Queensguard greeted them with a shout, a clash of arms and a standard raised. Behind them, the kingdom let loose with cheers. They filled the air with waving flags, lit sparklers, and floating blown bubbles of soap. Rowena and Sam returned to their castle in a rainbow of love and color. 

On that night, everyone would celebrate. The people would enjoy extra measures of wine and bread, and the court would feast. Rowena had never felt so fulfilled, nor so loved. 

The feast celebrating her wedding was like nothing Rowena had ever seen or could have ever dreamed. For the first time ever, the chair to her left was filled. Sam sat there so perfectly, it seemed like he was always meant to be there. 

Finally, as the bards began to sing and the minstrels to play, Rowena held out her hand and let Sam lead her on to the dance floor. Both of them thought immediately of the night, only months before, when they had danced the night away together. 

Everything then had seemed so hesitant and fragile. Rowena remembered how much she had longed for Sam, and how fearful she had been to act on her desires. What a delight it was to be here on the day of their wedding, the deepest wishes of her heart come true. How wonderful it was to enjoy their love!

They danced and ate and drank and danced some more. For the first time since stepping into her role as Queen, Rowena didn’t stay to see the feast to its close. She let Sam lead her off the dance floor.

At the door of the Great Hall, they turned back. All their people, lords and ladies, Queensguard and Councilors were there, cheering them on, wishing them well. 

Rowena smiled, then turned to Sam. She forgot everything else, and had eyes only for her husband. They walked up the stairs together, hand in hand. At the top, he paused. 

“I know this is your castle, and your bedroom, but I think I should carry you over the threshold.” Rowena laughed and let him sweep her up in his arms. He lifted her easily and held her close as he pushed open the door to her - now their - bedroom. 

“Just don’t drop us,” she said.

Sam set her feet down on the floor safely but suddenly. “Us?” he asked. 

“Us,” Rowena answered. “Me and the baby.” 

Sam’s eyes lit up, his gaze full of hope. “Are you sure?”

“It’s been almost three moon cycles,” she spoke with certainty. “I’m with child, your child.” 

Sam’s laughter was instant and full. “That’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Rowena met his laughter with her own before she answered. “I spoke my marriage vows to you today.” 

He wrapped her in his arms. “You’ve made me a Prince, a husband, and a father today. And I love you.”

“I love you, my dear, my Sam.”

“I love you, my queen, Rowena, my love.”


End file.
